DESCRIPTION (adapted from application): Granite Falls Municipal Hospital and Manor is applying for grant funds on behalf of 28 healthcare providers serving southwest Minnesota to fund the activities associated with the completion of an HIT strategic plan for our region's hospitals and clinics. These activities will include a comprehensive needs assessment of all of the participating organizations, prioritization of needs, identification of HIT solutions to our prioritized needs, and development of appropriate implementation plans. Quality healthcare, improved efficiencies, and the development of business cases for needed technology will be the focal point of our planning efforts. Through the proposed planning our region will have in place necessary technology to respond most efficiently to the ever-changing needs of our industry. The following Minnesota communities are represented in our planning efforts: Appleton, Ashby, Bellingham, Benson, Boyd, Browns Valley, Canby, Chandler, Clara City, Clarkfield, Dawson, Elbow Lake, Evansvillle, Glencoe, Granite Falls, Hector, Hendricks, Herman, Ivanhoe, Lake Benton, Lester Prairie, Litchfield, Madison, Marietta, Marshall, Milan, Minneota, Montevideo, Olivia, Ortonville, Redwood Falls, Renville, Slayton, Stewart, Tyler, Wheaton, Willmar, and Winsted. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]